


Steamy Nights

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [21]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: What do you mean having sex in the shower is dangerous? How could you possibly fall?





	Steamy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-One: Shower Sex

“H-Hey, don’t people die from this?”

Axel narrowed his eyes and slowed his thrusts. That was such an awkward thing for him to say right in the middle of sex. It was probably a genuine concern but damn. Way to soften a dick…

He didn’t see how they could possibly die from having sex in the shower—the two of them specifically. It wasn’t like they were trying difficult positions or hitting backflips on a slippery surface. Axel knew what he was doing.

“I guess? But you can technically die from everything if you’re dumb enough.”

Demyx looked at him over his shoulder. “I think we both know that I’m dumb enough. I’ve slipped on carpet, you think I won’t slip on a shower floor?”

“I  _ got  _ you,” Axel breathed, tightening his grip on his lover’s waist to emphasize his words. He leaned down to press a kiss behind his ear. “I’m not going to let you fall.”

He could feel Demyx’s muscles relax a bit as he whispered a soft  _ okay. _ It felt good to know Demyx trusted him.

Shower sex, in Axel’s opinion, was amazing. Since they had an actual walk in shower and not a tub, he thought it would be fun to pin Demyx against the glass. And he was right. The steam from the hot water made the bathroom several degrees warmer and fogged up the glass. So whenever Demyx would adjust one or both of his hands, a wet squeak would echo just enough to be heard over the sound of running water. It was such a small thing to be concerned about, and yet he loved it.

Axel snapped his hips forward and listened carefully for the squeak as Demyx was pushed into the shower door. He exhaled shakily when he heard it. It was enough to make him thrust faster.

“Wait,” Demyx quickly hissed. Before Axel could ask him if he was okay, the blond leaned his forehead against the glass and slowly wound his hips in tight circles. Axel stopped moving altogether and let him find the right spot himself. He didn’t mind waiting. Neither of them were in a rush to get anywhere. Demyx sighed when he found it. “Okay.”

Axel smirked as he slowly pulled his hips back and thrust into him hard. “You know, I love when you do that.”

“That’s why I do it,” Demyx laughed breathlessly.

He continued with the same slow stroke, making up for his lack of speed with force. He felt Demyx shudder against him and gasped each time. His gasped turned into moans over time, and Axel couldn’t help but grin. Everything about him was downright adorable. The top part of his mohawk, which looked almost brown when it was dripping wet, fell over to each side of his head to hide his close shave while the bottom part clung to his neck and shoulders. Axel pushed it out of the way to kiss the hidden freckles on his skin. He adjusted his grip on his waist so that his thumbs could gently massage the dimples in his lower back. He thought of the way Demyx’s back would arch when he’d kiss them and almost laughed.

Axel roughly pulled Demyx’s hips back and let his own move faster. Of course, his hands squeaked against the glass again, and Axel grunted at the sound of it. He would never get enough of that.

Demyx’s moans slowly increased in volume, letting Axel know that he was close. He prided himself on knowing what most of the sounds Demyx made meant. With a drawn out hiss, he pumped faster and let the sounds of his boyfriend’s love bring him closer to the edge. 

When he reached his limit, he’d thrust into him as deep as physically possible and let himself cum. Demyx started to slip, and he quickly wrapped his arms around him and walked him back to the shower door. The blond breathed heavily and rested his cheek against the glass. He slowly caught his breath and then laughed. “Super glad we didn’t die.”

A smile pulled at the corner of Axel’s mouth. “I told you we wouldn’t. I refuse to die with my ass out.”

“Oh same. Imagine pulling up to hell naked and seeing a classmate there or something. That’d be awful.”

Axel laughed. “I love how you said hell like you just know you’re not getting into heaven.”

“No, like, I’m pretty sure there’s a dress code? You’re not getting into heaven if you’re fucking naked, dude, come on.”

Axel wheezed, leaning his head against the back of Demyx’s for support as he gently squeezed his middle. “I really hate you,” he whispered fondly.

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Demyx grinned back at him.

Axel slowly pulled out of him and watched as his cum slowly seeped out and dripped down his legs. That was another thing he’d never tire of.

The rest of their time was spent actually cleaning themselves and stealing kisses in between.

Axel slipped getting out of the shower. His lesson was learned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t do things in the shower it’s genuinely dangerous and I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Movies and books lie to you, it is not easy or seamless.


End file.
